Schoolqueen
by Daji01
Summary: Bella, Alice und Rose sind die Queens der Schule, sie haben jede Wochen einen neuen Typen und in ihren Leben geht es so richtig heiß zu. Doch was passiert, wenn Austauschschüler aus London kommen? Lest selbst! All human
1. Chapter 1

Ich bin beliebt...die Jungs rennen hinter mir her...ich bin reich...was will ich mehr?  
Doch der Austauschschüler der bei mir wohnt hat etwas in mir verändert...Hat er  
mir den Kopf verdreht???NEIN!!! Das geht nicht...wer verdreht mir schon den Kopf?  
Und wenn so etwas passiert weise ich ihn vorher ab bevor ich mich ernsthaft verliebe...doch ich kann in nicht abweisen...wenn er nicht bei mir ist dann fühle ich so eine  
Leere...STOP! …genug jetzt...Edward ist ein JUNGE wie jeder ANDERE...ich bilde mir  
meine Gefühle nur ein...oder doch nic-...NEIN, NEIN!!! Ich habe schon recht ich bilde  
sie mir nur ein...  
Ich war mit meinen Gedanken schon wieder ab geschleift. Ich stand vor dem Spiegel  
nur in Unterwäsche und betrachtete meinen perfekten Body. Plötzlich klopfte es an  
der Tür. Ohne nachzudenken sagte ich "Komm ruhig rein!". Doch das war ein großer  
Fehler...


	2. Chapter 2

_Ich bin eine Prinzessin. Ich schaue gerade aus meinem Fenster und da stand er: mein Traumprinz. Ich rasste die Trepen hinunter bis zu Foyer. Dort blieb ich noch einmal stehen und batrachtete mich im Spiegel. Alles Perfekt. Ich öffnete schnell die Tür und rannte durch den Garten zu meinem Prinzen der mich schon mit geöffneten Armen auf mich wartete. Ich schlang meine Arme fest um seinen Nacken und er seine fest um meine Taile. Wir sahen uns tief in die Augen. Unsere Lippen kamen sich immer näher, und dann..._

**RING!!!**

Ich tastete auf meinem Nachttisch herum bis ich endlich den Wecker fand und ihn gegen die Wand schleuderte. Wiederwillig stand ich auf und schlürfte ins Badezimmer. Dort angekommen ging ich erstmal duschen, putzte mir anschließend die Zähne. Mit einem Handtuch bekleidet ging ich zurück in mein Zimmer und von dort aus in meinen begehbaren Kleiderschrank. Dort suchte ich mir ein dunkelblaues Kleid aus und darunter ein hellblaues Top und eine hellblaue Strumpfhose. Um den Hals hängte ich mir ein paar ma meine schwarze Kette um. Schnell fönte ich meine Haare und machte mir Locken. Nachdem ich meine Schulsachen zusammenpackte warf ich einen Blick auf meinen Kalender. Heute kommen die Austauschschüler. Ich hoffte das ein Süßer Junge dabei ist, denn langsam gehen mir sie Jungs aus.  
Ich ging die Treppe runter und steuerte auf die Küche zu. Dort machte ich mir eine Schüssel Müsli, dann stellte ich die Schüssel in das Schpülbecken, zog meine schwarzen High Heels von Karl Lagerfeld an und machte mich auf den Weg zu meinem erst kürlich - zu meinem 17 Geburtstag - bekommenen Auto. Ich hatte einen silbernen Lamborgini, denn ich liebte es schnell zu fahren.  
In der Schule angekommen machte ich mich auf den Weg in meine Klasse. Alice und Rosalie waren schon da. Wir drei waren die einzigen in der Klasse, weil wir ein haöbe Stunde zu früh snd. wir wollte unbedinkt noch einen Schlachtplan machen wie wir die Austauschschüler um den Finger wickeln könner.  
"Hi, Bella!", begrüßten mich Alice und Rose gleichzeitig.  
"Hi, Mädels! Habt ihr schon einen Plan wie wir die Jungs rumkriegen?", fragte ich.  
"Nein, aber das wird sicher nicht alzu schwer sein-...", antwortete Alice  
"- die Jungs werden und sicher aus der Hand fressen", vollendete Rosalie.  
Ich sah von Alice zu Rosalie, und dann wieder zu Alice. Ich nickte zustimmend.  
"Stimmt, aber sind Engländer nicht anders gewickelt als Amerikaner?", fragte ich dennoch zweifelnd.  
"Bella! Woher auf einmal die zweifel? Bitte, das wird ein Kinderspiel", erklärte Rose.  
Ich überdachte ihre Aussage und dann musste ich ihr Recht geben. Noch kein Junge hat es an uns dreien vorbeigeschaft. Wir sind die Schoolqueens, wir sind hübsch, haben einen sexy Body, sind reich und wohnen in Beverly Hills. Es könnte nicht besser kommen.  
Wir redeten noch eine weile über die Engländer, bevor die ersten Schüler eintrudelten, und wir nicht mehr weiter sprechen konnte.  
Als es klingelte und der Lehrer kam setzte ich mich auf meinen Platz neben Angela.  
Angela ist ein nettes Mädchen, sie ist hübsch und ist reich. Doch sie ist sehr schüchtern. Ich habe schon öffters versucht mit ihr zu sprechen doch sie stieg nie ein und ich gab es dann auf.  
Ich hörte dem dem Lehrere - Ms Smith - nicht zu, sondern driftete mit meinen Gedanke ab. wie jede Stunde. Ich dachte übe die Austauschschüler nach.  
Würden sie schön sein?  
Würden auch jeman eingeeilt werden um bei mir zu wohene?  
Und wenn, würden es dann ein Junge sein oder irgenteine blöde Zicke?  
Leider musste ich mich gedulden, denn sie werden erst nach der letzten Stunde eingeteilt werden.  
Ich dachte noch die ganze Stunde nach als es plötzlich klingelte und ich aufschreckte.  
Der restliche Tag verging ereignislos - glaube ich jedenfalls, denn ich passte nicht auf.  
Nachdem wir uns alle in der Aula versammelt haben und Alice, Rose und ich schon nervös herum zappelten fing der Direktor endlich an:  
"Sehr geehrten Schüler und Schüllerinnen,  
wie ihr sicher schon wisst kommen heute die Austauschschüler. Ich werde sie jetzt holen.!  
Der Direktor verließ die Bühne und meine Nervosität stieg ins Unermässliche. Als der Direktor endlich wieder zurück auf die Bühne kam folgten ihm die Engländer.  
Sofort stach mir einer ins Auge.  
Er hatte bronzefarbene Haare, grüne Auge und ein schiefes Lächeln.  
Er sprach mit zwei weiteren Jungs.  
Einer war groß, hatte kurze, gelockte schwarze Haare und sah aus wie ein aktiver Bodybuilder.  
Der andere hatte lange, gelockte blonde Haare. Er war zwar auch muskulös aber nicht so sehr wie der Schwarzhaarige. Alle drei waren groß und sahen gut aus. Aber den mit den bronzefarbenen Haare konnte keiner topen.  
Endlich wurden die Schüler verteilt.  
"Isabella Swan, kommen sie", rief der Direktor durch das Mikrofon.  
Ich machte mich auf den Weg zur Bühne. Als ich vor ihm stehen blieb sagte er:"Du bekommst Edward Cullen. Und ich kenne deinen ruf und mochte nich das er eine von deinen Bettgeschichten hast du die wichtigsten Informationen."  
Er gab mir einen Stapel Zetteln und ich verdrehte meine Augen bei der Bemerkung wegen meiner Bettgeschichten.  
"Edward, komm bitte her!", rief der Direktor.  
Mein Herz rutschte mir in die Hose.  
Der Junge mit den brozefarbenen Haaren kam zu uns herüber.  
Er gab mir die Hand und stellte sich mit einem britischen Akzent:"Hallo, ich bin Edward Cullen. Und du bist?" Er lächelte schief.  
"Ich bin Isabella Swan. Aber nenn mich ruhig Bella. Komm gehen wir." sagte ich.  
Ich deutete den Weg und ließ Edward voran gehen. Ich drehte mich noch kurz um und flüsterte meinem Direktor noch schnell ins Ohr: "Ich kann nicht versichern, dass er keine Bettgeschichte bleibt." Ich drehte mich um, folgte Edward und ignorierte den mahnenden Blich des Direktors.  
An meinem Auto angekommen luden wir Edwards Gepäck in den Kofferraum und setzen und ins Auto. Ich schrieb Rose und Alice noch schnell eine SMS, dass wir und nacher noch treffen. Dann fuhr ich los...


	3. Chapter 3

„Und wie geht es so?", fragte Edward mit einer sanften Stimme.

„Gut, und dir? Wie gefällt es dir hier?", fragte ich ruhig.

„Auch gut, danke. Es ist schön hier. Es ist mein erstes Mal, dass ich in Amerika bin. Und dann auch noch in Beverly Hills. Unglaublich. Hier ist es so schon", staunte er. Ich nickte zustimmend.

Als wir endlich bei mir angekommen sind brachten wir seine Sachen ins Wohnzimmer.

„Möchtest du das Gästezimmer neben mir haben? Dann kannst du mich erreichen, wenn du Hilfe brauchst oder so", fragte ich höfflich.

„Ja, das wäre wohl das Beste. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich mich hier verlaufen würde. In so einem riesen Haus könnte das leicht passieren", sagte er und sah sich staunend um.

Ich musste über diese Bemerkung lachen. Er sah mich fragend an doch ich sagte nur: „Komm, ich zeig dir dein Zimmer. Soll ich dir tragen helfen?"

„Nein, geht schon."

Das glaubte ich ihm nicht ganz und nahm ihm die leichteste Tasche ab.

Ich ging voraus.

Wir gingen die langen Treppen hinauf und dann kam eine Tür die ich aufmachte, und ab da beginnt mein Reich. Man muss durch einen schönen, langen, breiten Flur gehen.

Als wir an den Türen vorbei gingen erklärte ich immer wo sich das Badezimmer und etc. befinden. Schließlich blieben wir vor den letzten beiden Türen stehen. Ich zeigte auf die rechte Tür und sagte:

„ Das ist mein Zimmer."

Dann deutete ich auf die linke Tür und sagte: „Und das hier ist dein Zimmer."

Ich stellte mich vor die Tür und drückte die Klinke hinunter. Ich präsentierte ihm sein Zimmer wie ein Kunstwerk bei einer Präsentation.

„Also hier ist das Bett. Da ist der Schreibtisch mit Telefon, Laptop und Internetanschluss. Und das…", ich öffnete den begehbaren Kleiderschrank „…ist dein Kleiderschrank."

Er staunte. Ich habe auch nichts anderes erwartet. Dann blickte ich missmutig auf seine fünf Koffer.

„Na, ein bisschen wenig für drei Jahre im Ausland. Ich muss dringend mit dir shoppen."

Er starrte verwirrt auf seine Koffer und dann nickte er ergeben. Ich quittierte dies mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. Nichts geht über shoppen.

„Hast du hunger?", fragte ich.

„Ähm, ja…ich könnte etwas vertragen."

Ich ging zu einem Schalter neben seinem Bett und sagte: „ Wenn du hier drauf drückst bekommst du alles. Sag einfach was du willst. Egal was. Also, was möchtest du essen?"

„Ähm, ich möchte etwas amerikanisches", sagte er.

„Gut" ich drückte den Knopf und sagte in den Lautsprecher: „Ich möchte bitte Fast Food für zwei Personen. Bitte schnell, mein Gast hat großen Hunger."

Als ich wieder aufsah merkte ich wie mich Edward verwirrt mustere. „Zwei Personen?", fragte er.

„Ja, natürlich. Ich habe auch hunger."

„Und was ist mit deinen Eltern?" Jetzt machte es bei mir erst klick.

„Meine Eltern sind geschieden und das ist das Haus meiner Mutter. Man könnte schon fast sagen das Haus gehört mir, denn meine Mutter ist nur alle paar Wochen hier. Ich sehe sie nicht oft. Aber das ist nicht so schlimm wie es sich anhört", fügte ich noch schnell hinzu als ich seinen bemitleidenden Blick sah. Er sagte nichts, sondern nickte nur.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und ich schreckte hoch als Maria, unser Hausmädchen, den Kopf durch einen Türspalt steckte.

„Bella, das Essen ist da. Hat deine Mutter nicht gesagt du sollt nicht so viel Fast Food essen?", tadelte sie.

„Maria, Mom wird es nicht erfahren und außerdem wollte mein Gast etwas Amerikanisches essen."

„Gut, ich lasse es dir ausnahmsweise durchgehen."

„Danke, Maria!"

Ich gab ihr ein Küsschen auf die Wange und zog dann Edward mit mir hinunter in die Küche. Er murmelte nur etwas wie: „Das ging schnell!" und „Ersatzmutter".

Ich ignorierte es.

Wir setzten uns an den langen Tisch wo schon zwei riesen Tüten von McDonald´s standen. Ich nahm sie vom Tisch und deutete auf das Wohnzimmer. Edward nahm mir die Tüten ab und ging vor ins Wohnzimmer. Ich setzte mich sofort auf das große, schokobraune Sofa und deutete auf den Platz neben mir. Ich bin noch immer darauf fokussiert ihn ins Bett zu bekommen.

Edward stellte die Tüten auf den Couchtisch und setzte sich neben mich.

Ich nahm mir einen Burger heraus, er tat es mir gleich. Ich biss hinein und kaute gemütlich bevor ich fragte: „Was hat dich eigentlich dazu bewegt hier mitzumachen? Ich meine drei Jahre im Ausland zu wohnen ist eine ziemlich lange Zeit."

Er schluckte hinunter und erklärte: „Ich weiß, aber ich brauche ein bisschen Abstand zu meiner Familie. Ich habe gerade sehr viel Stress mit ihnen. Und noch dazu habe ich meine Freundin erwischt wie sie mit meinem Bruder geschlafen hat.

Ich hatte diese Anzeige in der Schule gesehen und dachte es ist eine gute Möglichkeit einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen."

Ja, er hatte keine Freundin. Das macht die Sache gleich viel einfacher.

„Das ist ja schlimm. Dein eigener Bruder." Ich stieß verächtlich die Luft aus. „Ich würde ihn bis zu meinem Tod hassen. Wie kann dein eigener Bruder dir nur so etwas antun?"

Er zuckte traurig die Schultern und aß weiter.

Nachdem wir fertig waren und Maria den Abfall beseitigt hatte gingen wir zurück in sein Zimmer.

„Du möchtest doch sicher Duschen, oder?", fragte ich.

„Ja, bitte. Ich bin schon so verschwitzt."

„Komm, ich zeig dir wo alles ist. Du gehst dich duschen und ich werde inzwischen deine Sachen auspacken. Damit ich begutachten kann was für einen Kleidergeschmack du hast."

Wir gingen ins Badezimmer und ich zeigte ihm alles was er brauchen könnte: Shampoo, Handtücher, etc. Ich verließ das Badezimmer und ging wieder ins sein Zimmer. Ich machte mich sofort an die Koffer ran. Er hatte eigentlich einen ganz guten Geschmack. Ich räumte seine Sachen ein und musste belustigt feststellen, dass nicht einmal der halbe Schrank gefüllt ist. Als ich seine Koffer noch einmal durchsuchte, ob ich etwas vergessen habe, fand ich etwas, was mich sehr zufriedenstellte.

Er hatte eine Packung Kondome mit.

Die hatte ich wohl übersehen, wie ich mit den Kleidern beschäftigt war.

Ich musste grinsen als ich sah, dass auf der Packung Super Size stand.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf, und Edward stand im Zimmer. Er war noch nass und…nur im Handtuch bekleidet. Sein Anblick machte mich so was von an. Er hatte ein Sixpack.

Langsam kam er näher und nahm mir die Packung aus der Hand.

„Na, du warst wohl neugierig?", fragte er amüsiert.

„Ähm…ja", sagte ich, noch immer von seinem Köper begeistert.

Er sah mir tief in die Augen, und dann küsste er mich. Er küsste mich verlangend und ich erwiderte den Kuss. Er hatte unglaublich weiche und warme Lippen.

Er presste mich gegen die Wand und ich schlang meine Beine um seine Hüfte. Ich spürte deutlich wie seine Männlichkeit immer härter und härter wurde.

Er zog mir meine Kleidung aus, so dass ich nur mehr im Unterwäsche war. Erließ mich zurück auf den Boden und begutachtete mich. „Bella, du bist wunderschön", stöhnte er unter den Küssen hervor.

Er hob mich wieder hoch und trug mich zum Bett, wo er mich sofort darauf legte. Ich drehte mich mit ihm um, so dass ich über ihm lag und küsste von seinem Hals hinab seine Brust seinen Bauch und bis zum Anfang des Handtuches. Langsam zog ich das Handtuch weg und er hatte recht mit Super Size.

Langsam kam ich wieder hoch und küsste ihn. Er öffnete meinen BH und schmiss ihn durch das ganze Zimmer wo es dann irgendwo landete. Edward drehte sich wieder mit mir um so dass er über mir war. Er küsse meinen Hals langsam hinunter, bis zu meinen Brüsten die er langsam knetete. Dann ging er weiter hinunter bis zum Bund meiner Pants. Quälend langsam zog er sie mir aus und küsste meinen Oberschenkel. Er kam langsam wieder zu mir hinauf. Und plötzlich spürte ich etwas an meiner Perle. Seine Finger! Langsam drang er in mich ein. Ich stöhnte. Es war unglaublich. Er zog sie wieder hinaus. Anstelle seiner Finger nahm er seine Männlichkeit.

Er drang zuerst vorsichtig in mich ein und dann immer tiefer und härter. Es war wundervoll. Bis ich schließlich meinen Orgasmus hatte. Und es war der beste seit Jahren. Erschöpft legten wir uns hin. Edward deckte uns zu. Und nach ein paar Minuten schlief ich ein und träumte von Edward….

_______________________________________

So…fertig…ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen…lasst bitte ein Review da…

Das nächste Kapitel wird vielleicht aus Edwards Sicht sein

lg


End file.
